The Ancient Volume of Black Wings
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: One Fae, every thousand years, is born with wings different from others. Black. Not pink, or blue, or green- or even silver like some of Oberon's advisors. This quite openly causes scorn for the young Fae in Titania's kingdom, so when the chance to go to America came, the young Fae booked a ticket. But why can't he get out of Ferryport Landing?


_Title: The Ancient Volume of Black Wings (One of Three Series)_

_Rating: T_

_Language: You can understand me, can't you?_

_Summary: One Fae, every thousand years, is born with wings different from others. They have powers never heard of before in the Fae kingdom. These faeries change the course of the world, some destroying similar beings from existence, others joining each other in conquest. One thing is certain. Each time a Fae is born with Black Wings, nothing will ever be the same._

_Additional Authors Notes: Thanks for clicking that helpful button that led you here. I have had this idea for quite a while, and Sisters Grimm really doesn't have that many stories. (Especially compared to Harry Potter. I'm sorry to say they are 300,000 stories ahead.)_

* * *

The day was April 22, the year 1868. The wind was rattling the plain glass windows of the mansion, trees swaying in the rapidly darkening sky. The sun was hidden behind a low grey cloud, light filtering through the edges. The sound of worried voices floated through the dull air of the dreary British country side.

"-Absouloutly not! I refuse to take part in this- in this- in this scandal!"

"But, if my Lord would at least consider it-"

"I said, _no. _Please leave us, Lord Paget. My wife isn't in the best condition you see, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak no more about the Court's words."

The male dressed in fine silk, the fabric lightly touching the floor, shifted his weight. Dark green eyes watched as Lord Lazos patted his wife's hand. The woman was sweating a little, despite both the chilly atmosphere and the warmth less house.

"I… see. It was delightful to see you Lord Lazos, Lady Lazos. I do hope you have a happy and healthy child, and at least consider the other Lords' words."

Lazos, an already balding man despite his young age, nodded grimly. "Thank you, my boy. I'll have the Stewart show you out. A silent butler came out with the words just leaving Lazos' mouth, and Paget nodded and quietly followed the black clad man out the door.

As soon as Lazos knew that their guest was gone, he turned towards his wife, her long brown hair pulled up in an elegant knot. Wide silver moon eyes flickered from one corner to the next, the woman antsy for no apparent reason.

"Do you think he has… hatched yet?"

Mrs. Lazos jumped from her chair and turned her large eyes to look at her husband, who was peering at her curiously from behind his spectacles. The startled woman clasped a pale hand to her heart and sighed. "Ah, I'm not sure. He should have hatched by now, I'm anxious to see…"

Her husband got up and offered his hand. "Well, let's go see, shall we?"

The dainty woman took the hand and the two walked among the painting filled halls, the smell of cool summer air flowing in through a few open windows. The marble pillars framing the hallways were polished and shone brightly despite the little sun.

Lord Lazos opened a small wooden door on the left of the duo, making sure to shut in secularly behind them as they gazed upon the destruction filled room.

Marble was lying at their feet, busts of famous family members and people were smashed on the ground, expensive portraits that used to line the halls were ripped to shreds, carpets were stained with spilled bottles of wine, and the glass on the window was cracked with a large streak.

"I think he hatched."

His wife gave him a sharp look. "I also think he inherited your disaster streak."

The man chuckled slightly as he walked carefully around the random pieces of broken furniture, looking for their son.

"Come out!"

There was a rustle from behind one of the still standing pillars, and two large silvery-blue eyes stared out from the darkness. Lady Lazos sighed in relief as she walked towards him, making sure to step around all the destruction.

"Now, why were you hiding? It-" She paused, horror and worry hindering her voice. "_Michael! _What-What is_ that_?"

Lord Lazos frowned and asked her, as he made his way over to his wife and son. "What? What is the matter-" He froze as soon as he saw his son.

Bright silver hair stood out from his head, making more silver stick out from his eyes. The small boy looked about one, but his wings were long and outstretched. They were-

"Black wings? _Black wings! _Our son has _black wings _Michael!" Lady Lazos wailed into her hands, stepping farther away from the curious child, whose chubby hands were outstretched.

Lazos stared at his son. "B-Black wings? Come here, boy-"

The interested child followed his father's directions and came out into the sunlight, peering around the room curiously as if he wasn't the person to have caused so much destruction. The balding man lifted up the child to look at his wings, eager to prove his wife wrong and say, 'Nope! They are actually a really dark grey/blue/purple/red/green/etc.'

The man could not find any flaw.

His wife was right.

His son, who they had so eager discussed, had black wings.

Now wouldn't be the best time to talk about godfathers and baby names.


End file.
